United Republic
United Republic, officially the United Republic of Doland, Jameston and Brietnam is a self-declared independent sovereign state, commonly referred to as a micronation by external observers, claiming lands in Ireland, It is governed as a Federal Parliamentary Democracy The United Republic is a member of the Trans-European Democratic Union and is the successor in dignity of the now defunct Kingdom of Doland the United Republic is largely based on the culture of Ireland. The United Republic scores a 3.0 on the Dresner's System of Classification and has a safety score of 4.5 from the UM History After the Kingdom of Doland turned democratic, King Eoghan I turned to Jameston, looking to establish a union. King James of Illea agreed to this union and declared independence from Illea, forming the Kingdom of Jameston. King Eoghan I and King James immediately signed the Treaty of New Orlando, agreeing to the terms, and the United Republic was formed. A few hours after the UR was formed, the Kingdom of Brietnam met with President Eoghan over joining the UR. After brief discussions in Parliament, with Prime Minister James, it was agreed Brietnam was to join the union as an autonomous state. On the 5th of July 2015, the UR started a plan known as 'Bright Path', changing it's flag and coat of arms, to a flag and seal. President Eoghan also launched the 'Mission Center Program'. A Mission Center is an embassy run by foreign government, to serve UR citizens residing or visiting that particular country. On the 1st of December 2016 the UR celebrated it's one year anniversary. History of the Kingdom of Doland & UR Flags Mission Center Program The UR has Mission Centers launching all around the globe, President Eoghan has announced that the target is four Mission Centers located around the globe by the end of August 2015. As of the 3rd of February 2016, there are three Mission Centers worldwide. While a Mission Center will be run by foreign citizens, the Mission Center staff will still be presented with UR Diplomatic Citizenship. This citizenship does not count towards the national population, however, in every other aspect, these people are citizens. Foreign Relations The United Republic has good relations with many foreign nations, such as the Republic of Keig and the United Islands which the President has personally supported. The United Republic has also been in talks with Smithville, Old Trinity and the Republic of Leylandistan and Gurtava. However, it's relationship with these nations, has caused some tension with other nations, most infamously, Creneva. The United Republic doesn't recognise Creneva as legitimate, and has a law passed in preventing Crevenese citizens from applying for UR citizenship. The reason for all this is because back in early 2015, a civil war started in Keig. The President declared his support for Keigen troops. So when Creneva declared it's independence, a month later, President Eoghan declared it to be a terrorist group. This all came to a end when Keig recognized Creneva as independent. Despite this, President Eoghan refused to recognize Creneva, but reclassified it as a sucessionist group. This has caused some protest in other nations, with the then Keigen President Ben Gilmor criticizing the move. The Crevenese Government also gave a cry of protest, talks had been placed between the UR and Creneva, but nothing came to fruition. Finally however, on the 5th of August, 2015, the United Republic announced that it had recognized Creneva as independent, finally ending five months of tension. Inactivity From July 2016 onwards the United Republic experienced a period of inactivity. This eventually caused protest in Tranmania and on the 27th of July 2016 President Eoghan posted a message on the Micronationalss wiki forum. In this forum post he explained that the UR is still running and 'is open for business with anybody willing to talk'. On the 19th of December 2016 President Eoghan confirmed the United Republic was still running at a 'limited capacity'. Media The UR has one official government-run newspaper. That is the Tranmania Herald. The TH(Tranmania Herald) was created to replace Nuacht Aontaithe, a previously used newspaper for the UR. In the past the UR government has also run various YouTube accounts, blogs and other online media sites. Category:Republic Category:Micronations Category:Democracy Category:Mission Center Category:European micronations Category:Ireland Category:United Republic